


Red

by mzboredasalways



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: Clary is hypnotized by the color red.





	

Clary sees red in the middle of a club illuminated by blue.   
The red from her lips made Clary think of a dying fire.   
Warming her from the outside while her insides stayed cold, until a smile fanned the flames into an inferno.   
The warmth quickly became blistering making it hard for Clary to breathe.   
Hazel met chocolate from across the room and suddenly there was nothing else but red.   
A promise on red lips and a hope behind a smile. Clary was weak against pull of the hand in hers.  
Follow me she said and Clary did without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically based on my love for Isabelle's red lipstick and everything about clizzy. I hope it went well being my first attempt at a true 100 word count drabble and writing clizzy. Let me know what you think.


End file.
